jaketraceyfandomcom-20200214-history
California '86
California '86 is the seventh studio album by American recording artist, Jake Tracey. The album is scheduled for release on June 24, 2016. The album is the follow-up to Tracey's sixth album, Stronger (2013). This album is Tracey's first album on Interscope Records, after leaving Columbia Records in 2014 to reach to new audiences. The album began recording sessions in November 2014 and ended on February 2016. The album experienced various delays and changes due to Tracey's interest in experimentation. Production was mainly held by Tracey, Boi-1da, Metro Boomin and DG, with collaborations from Halsey, Big Sean, Travis Scott, Drake, James Fauntleroy, Andre 3000 and Victoria Monet. California '86 is considered a major departure from Tracey's previous works. Straying away from bubblegum pop and soft rock elements, Tracey's seventh album also marks his transition into hip-hop and R&B. Throughout the album, Tracey raps. The album offers a concept that focuses on Tracey's musical and social freedom, fame, childhood, and battle with drugs. Upon release, California '86 ''received favorable reviews from critics, who praised the experimental direction of the album, production, and Tracey's maturity, considering it an improvement from his previous album, and a departure from his original sound. The album debuted at number 2 on the Billboard 200 charts, and his lead single, "FAMOUS" became Tracey's third Billboard 100 number-one single since "Chasing Cars." Tracey's seconds single, "News," also received public attention from the media and fans, who recognized the song's references to Donald Trump and Black Lives Matter. However, when "News" was released as a single in May 27, 2016, the remix featuring J. Cole, Kendrick Lamar, and Jay-Z was also released and received strong airplay on urban and contempary radios. The song, as well as the remix, hit number 1 on the Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts, which is a first for Tracey. Background and production In 2013, Tracey's sixth album was already hinted after the release of his sixth studio album, ''Crash Course, which received lukewarm reviews from critics. Due to disputes with his other label, Tracey decided to focus on reprising his acting career in the 2014 comedy, My Rock Star Brother, and continuing his role in the Room 3118 ''franchise. However, Columbia Records filed a lawsuit against Jake Tracey in July 7, 2014 for refusing to follow the contract, which forced him to release a consecutive album that year. Jake Tracey admitted his refusal to record new material due to a lack of creative freedom, and according to Tracey, Columbia Records allegedly accepted his decision. Due to the heated conflict between Tracey and Columbia Records, Tracey decided to depart on July 20, 2014 after eight years on the label. Tracey signed a contract with Interscope Records, who promised full creative control, as well as a collision with Tracey's own record label, JTX Productions. Tracey took to Twitter on September 10, 2014, announcing to his fans that he had officially departed from Columbia Records and signed a contract with Interscope Records, hoping to reach out more to his audience. However, fans had false hope that Tracey would soon release an album by the end of November, but instead of an album release, Tracey surprised his fans with a promotional single from his seventh studio album, "Lightning Strike". The song received viral attention from fans and critics respectively, who praised the vocals and lyrical content. On January 5, 2015, Tracey revealed the direction of his then-titled Anarchy project. "This album is going to be more edgier than the albums I've done previously," Tracey said. After an unusual hiatus from the media, Tracey surprised fans on July 8, 2015 with a snippet from his album of an interlude, "You Can Have It All." After having several single releases for his seventh album, the title went through various changes. On January 10, 2016, Tracey confirmed that he would embark on a California '86 World Tour, which would begin from August 2016 to March 2017, already confirming the title to his seventh album after a hiatus. Release and artwork Tracey's seventh album would experience many changes, in terms of the album title, the musical direction, as well as the track list. Originally, the project was formerly titled ''Anarchy, ''which would tackle political and social issues, as well as the corruption of the music industry. Believing the album would be too dark and controversial for his comeback, Tracey decided to redo the direction of his album. On January 2016, Tracey confirmed the title of his seventh album would be ''California '86, ''a brief description of is home state and the year Tracey was born. The album cover of the seventh album, which is the sixth alum cover without Tracey's appearance, shows a street view of Southern California. The back cover, also shows the sign of the route California 86., which conicides with the album title. For mainstream purposes, Tracey released his first official single from the album, " Music and lyrics "Real Talk" is an aggressive opener to ''California '86, ''including a rap verse from Tracey that lasts for 2 minutes and 40 seconds respectively. "Champagne Problems," meanwhile, offers a sample of Halsey's "Gasoline", which influenced Halsey to be credited on the album as a featured artist. Tracey explained, "I've been a fan of Halsey's debut album, so asking her for permission to use her song was an honor. She accepted proudly, and for her generosity and her humbleness, I wanted to give her the credit she deserved." Meanwhile, "Middle of the Summer" features interpolations from smooth jazz artist Basia's "Blame It On the Summer," with a bassline with snaps and kicks. "Days In The West" is a trap song and features collaborations from Big Sean and Travis Scott. Each artist has a rap verse, while Travis Scott and Jake Tracey performs the chorus. Jake Tracey starts the first verse, while Big Sean raps second, and Travis ends the song. In "5PM in LA," another trap song, the beat begins with sampled piano synths, followed by basslines and aggressive beats, followed by sampled chants. Meanwhile, in "FAMOUS," Tracey raps throughout the entirety of the song with a sampled piano track, given similarities to Drake. "Life of the Party" is a pop track with vocal samples, piano, bass, and drums. This is the second song that Tracey sings on the album thus far. "DROP" offers a bombastic production with Tracey's rapping. In "Red Light Special," a duet with Jhene Aiko, it is a trap song with interpolations from Bryson Tiller's "Don't." The song explores sexual intercourse. "West Coast Jam" uses samples from OutKast's "Prototype" and Rick James' "Mary Jane" and offers a laid-back, psychedelic beat, featuring guest vocals from Kendrick Lamar and James Fauntleroy. "Stockholm Syndrome" has an abstract beat with guitar riffs and trap drums. "Drag Me Down" is a trap beat with vocal samples. "Comfortable" is an acoustic acapella beat with guest vocals from Syd Tha Kid from The Internet. "Young Loner" features guest vocals from The Weeknd 'Singles' On July 8, 2015, Tracey released his first single after a year hiatus, "You Can Have It All" via Soundcloud. The song's performance charted poorly, and it received lukewarm reception from critics and fans alike, who commended Tracey's musical direction but criticized the lyrics and its potential success as a mainstream single. Tracey then decided to scrap the song Due to the poor performance of "You Can Have It All," Tracey scrapped the material from his then-titled album ''Anarchy, ''and on January 8, 2016, Tracey released another buzz single, "FAMOUS," which received major airplay and received rave reviews from critics for Tracey's rapping ability, the production, and its concept. When Tracey confirmed his new album title, ''California '86, he released his first official single, "News" on May 27, 2016. The song garnered public attention for its subjects on American politics, as well as Donald Trump, and other American crises. The song received rave reviews, however, the single was accompanied by a remix, featuring J. Cole, Kendrick Lamar, Jay-Z, and Slash, and it received major airplay and both versions immediately hit the Billboard charts, marking Tracey's debut on the R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts, and his fourth placement on the Billboard Hot 100 charts since Point of No Return. '' On July 29, 2016, Tracey will release "Middle of the Summer" as the second official single from ''California '86. Critical reception Upon release, California ’86 received generally positive reviews from critics. Los Angeles Times rated the album 5 out of 5 stars, saying that the album is a major departure from his previous albums, and the aggressive, catchy production, as well as Tracey’s rapping ability is “outstanding and impressive.” Andy Kellman of AllMusic was positive, calling the album Tracey’s most “compelling and abstract album of his entire career.” He particularly praised the consistency on the album, claiming that “every song flows greatly,” and Tracey’s contributions to the album make California ’86 one of the most “interesting releases of 2016.” Entertainment Weekly gave a positive review, commending Tracey for his “development as an artist” and his “experimental direction to hip-hop.” The Independent compared California ’86 to The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill, praising Tracey’s balance of hip-hop and R&B with a promising touch of his previous works, comparing “News” to a track on Brave World. Rolling Stone labeled Tracey’s seventh album as “a new and improved edition of The Disturbia Chronicles,” who recognized that album as an attempt to reach urban audiences. Compared to his third album, Hoffman states that ‘California ’86 makes up for that failed attempt to transition into the hip-hop side. NME praised the “abstract and melodic production,” mostly for “5PM in LA”, “Casablanca,” “California ’86,” and “News,” and also praised Tracey’s rapping abilities, saying that “If Tracey didn’t enter the industry in pop, he would definitely be one hell of a rap artist.” Pitchfork noticed and commended Tracey’s confidence, which was limited in his previous three albums. “After releasing three heartfelt albums, Tracey returns back into the industry three years later with confidence and a sense of maturity.” Another review also focused strongly on the final track, as well as the single, of California ’86. “News is a track that was necessary, and it also demonstrates Tracey’s political stance, but it also creates a matter of controversy within the American politics, which is a good thing for media attention.” Tracey’s choice of collaborators was also looked into, praising Tracey’s chemistry with each of the artists, specifically Jhene Aiko, The Weeknd, and James Fauntleroy, to whom Tracey claims was an influence on this album. “Days in the West” featuring Big Sean and Travis Scott was praised by most critics for its trap vibe, and the rap verses from each artist. In a mixed review, praising Tracey’s vocals and rapping abilities, as well as the growth of the artist, but felt like the album itself was too “overwhelming with bombastic production” and also criticized Tracey’s vulgarity in contrast to his other albums, considering it "an attempt to impress the hip-hop audiences." Commercial performance Tracklist